New Age Senshi
by Ladybugga
Summary: Something has happened to cause Crystal Tokyo into crisis. Pregnant with Helios' child, Usa has fallen into a deep depression, and to keep her family safe, she calls upon a new age...Chapters 2&3 added!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!! This is my story, which is actually an RPG!! It hasn't quite begun yet and we need players!!!! So make sure you check out our site, thank you for reading my story, and I hope to get an application!!!-Ladybugga  
  
"Momma?"  
  
Usa wandered the halls of the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo. She felt extremely nauseous, being 6 months pregnant. Though this time she couldn't get over it. She hasn't seen her mother nor her father all day since last night and she was getting worried.  
  
"Usually Momma would be out for her chocolate binge by now..." Usa thought worriedly.  
  
She looked all over the Palace, the office, the kitchen, the grand balcony just incase her mother was watching the sunset and even her room.  
  
Nowhere. She thought she might call for Helios, to expand the search, but she remembered that her beloved husband was in Elysion for the week negotiating political documents and securing the dream gate.  
  
She didn't want to call one of the senshi..... She hasn't seen them for ages, since Nemesis was destroyed. They were living perfectly peaceful lives on their own planet and were usually too busy running it to do any visiting and social chat like they used to.  
  
Usa frowned. She felt a terrible loneliness in her heart and almost wanted to cry. "Where's Daddy?" Usa whispered. As Usa turned the corner to investigate another hallway her parents might have been in, she heard a yowl from nearby, but couldn't decipher where. Usa frantically jerked her head around for a possible place where that continuous screech was coming from, but no avail. Her heart started to race when all of a sudden she heard a small whisper.  
  
"Lady!"  
  
Usa looked straight down at her feet and gasped. She immediately lifted her foot and from underneath it came a small, dishevelled, grey hair ball.  
  
"Diana!! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!!!" She said between tears and lifted the cat up to rest upon her shoulders. She stroked the damaged tail and continued to cry lightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Diana... I didn't mean to. I was looking for Momma and Daddy."  
  
"That's why I came looking for you Lady. I received information that the King Endymion had to suddenly leave for Ireland to arrange a peace treaty. He'll be back in a couple days... Why Lady, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Diana asked.  
  
"He left so soon? Without telling me or Momma?" Usa sniffed, ignoring Diana's question. "Did Momma go with him? Have you seen her?"  
  
Diana shook her head.  
  
"No my Lady, I don't believe she went with him. It was quite urgent. And I haven't seen her.... Now please tell me Lady, why are you crying?"  
  
Usa wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled a bit at Diana. She lifted the cat from her shoulders and into her arms and sat down to take a rest.  
  
"Well... since you're one of my best friends Diana, I suppose I can tell you anything. I haven't seen Momma since last night and I'm really worried. I would have at least been able to say hello by now."  
  
"Awww Lady, I'm sorry. Would you like me to help you in your search?"  
  
"But that's not it." Usa continued on. "I feel like I'm over reacting. I feel like something has just been torn from me, and I can't get it back."  
  
There was silence between the two for a moment.  
  
"I guess I'm getting harmonal. Maybe I'm lonely that nobody's here... I miss the senshi, I miss Hotaru, and right now I'm missing Momma and Daddy. But I'm glad you're here to talk. You helped me cheer up a bit." The Princess smiled at Diana, who returned the favour with a grin.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen to get some cookies. I'm sure I'll see Momma soon. She's probably busy."  
  
The two continued down to the kitchen when there was another frantic call coming from down the hallway. UUsa looked down at her feet hoping she didn't step on somebody else. Nope. The yells seemed to be coming from down the right wing, and soon enough, Artemis came running quickly towards them, a panicked and distraught look upon his face. He finally stopped in front of the two and panted for breath. His fur was drenched with tears.  
  
"What is it Artemis?!?" Usa asked with concern.  
  
Artemis' voice was shaky.  
  
"Princess, please, sit down." He nearly ordered. Usa obeyed and went to sit down on a nearby bench with Diana still in her arms, her whole body trembling for fear of the worst.  
  
"This is not gonna be easy...." He said with his voice breaking.  
  
"What?!?!" Usa snapped anxiously. Artemis' eyes widened in fear.  
  
"T-the Queen.....Usagi..... Your mother."  
  
The whole Palace shook and everyone stiffened at the devastating cry that ravaged the Palace walls. Neo Queen Serenity was dead. 


	2. Damsel In Distress

"T-the Queen.....Usagi..... Your mother." The whole Palace shook and everyone stiffened at the devastating cry that ravaged the Palace walls. Neo Queen Serenity was dead. 'No.... This isn't real....' "That is the most awful joke I ever heard Artemis!!!" Usa screamed. 'Not now... NOT NOW!!' Tears streaming down her cheeks and her whole body trembling, Usa made a quick turn on her heels and dashed down the palace halls, following her gut to as far as it would let her go. It took her barreling past polititians, servants and tourists in the grand hallway into a private room that had a door leading upstairs leading up to the family's private kitchen and dining area, which was barely used for none of them could cook, or they were just too busy to do so. Usa looked frantically around the kitchen, she didn't know why she ran up here, but by the state the kitchen was in... there seemed to be some sort of struggle. Suddenly there was a shuffle comming from around the corner, the royal family's den. There was a sob, and some mumbling. Usa's face turned ghost white, her eyes wide with fear for the worst. "Lady!!!" "Serenity!!! Wait!!!!" It was Artemis and Diana, they were not to far behind on Usa's trail. Usa began to slowly make her way around the corner, her heart beating 10 times harder out of her chest. The lunar insignia began to glow brightly from her forehead, and her whole body ached. It began to get harder and harder for Serenity to walk, causing her to feel as if sand was weighing down her feet and knives were stabbing the rest of her entire body. Usa finally made her way around the corner to see a group of gaurds and Luna in human form pleading with and shaking a limp form on the ground. This form was covered in a thick dark red substance, that resembled blood, and a golden mass of hair that entwined with this substance. "No... this can't be real... this is just a sick joke right?" The group immeadately shot their heads towards Lady Serenity, who had her hands up to her mouth, her whole body about to collaspe. Luna slowly stood from her kneel, her hands drenched with blood and ran towards Usa, but was immeadately halted. "Don't touch me!!" Usa cried staring down at Luna's hands. Usa broke her way past Luna who just stood there disdainfully. She pushed each of the gaurds out the way and she took Usagi's body into her own. She began to rock back and forth while Usagi's blood began to stain Usa's clothing. "Mama... Don't go.... Please..." Usa's Lunar Insignia began to glow once again and fill the entire room as another shrill cry echoed in its brillance. When the light dissapeared, Lady Serenity was standing, a bright white aura captivating her entire body. Her eyes had an old, rather ancient look to them and there were two stones infront, the Ginhoshishou, and Lady Serenity's Pink Imperium crystal. "The Silver Millennium has taken on a new era and a new reign. I may be gone, but my light shines with all its strength within the heart and soul of my daughter." Usa placed a gentle hand on her belly and smiled. "And within the new life of my granddaughter, whose soul I should rest. Danger lingers near my friends, I am always here if you need me." Usa patted her belly. She looked up at the people that surrounded her and smiled reassurringly. The two crystals merged with one another to form a light rose colored tear drop crystal that formed to dust and sprinkled over Usa's and Usagi's bodies. She then closed her eyes and the glow faded. A moan escaped Usa's lips and she collasped, her hands still on her belly. "Mother..." **************************************************** "She's in labour! Get the medics!!!" "She's too early, it's dangerous for the baby. What are we gonna do?" "What we have to. Hurry!!!" There were some footsteps heard in the background. It sounded like someone was running. Usa just barely opened her eyes to see a foggy version of Luna and Artemis kneeling over her. Her mother was gone.... 'Did they already take her???' "Just rest dear. You're gonna be fine." Was Luna's soft voice. That voice didn't match the look of fear in her eyes though. Artemis was holding onto her hand, the same expression on his weary face. Usa screamed in pain and grasped Artemis' hand tighter. The stabbing pain came back and her lower body felt wet. "Is this real???" Usa whispered before everything went black. **************************************************** "Sir?" "Yes?" "You have an urgent phone call from the palace. A young girl on the phone says you must take the line." Helios' eyes turned to fear. The sense of dread that he felt that morning overtook him like a tornado. He got up from his seat and nodded. "Thank you Lucas. I'll take it from here." He took the phone in his hand and lifted causiously to his ear. "This is Helios." "Father..." Helios blinked. "I'm sorry little one, but I am not your--" "Mama needs you. I need you. Please come home!" *click* Helios stared at the phone in shock as it continued on with a dial tone... "This couldn't be real..." 


	3. The New Age Of The Moon

"Sir?" "Yes?" "You have an urgent phone call from the palace. A young girl on the phone says you must take the line." Helios' eyes turned to fear. The sense of dread that he felt that morning overtook him like a tornado. He got up from his seat and nodded. "Thank you Lucas. I'll take it from here." He took the phone in his hand and lifted causiously to his ear. "This is Helios." "Father..." Helios blinked. "I'm sorry little one, but I am not your--" "Mama needs you. I need you. Please come home!" *click* Helios stared at the phone in shock as it continued on with a dial tone... "This couldn't be real..." *************************************** "Father..." The words echoed louder and louder in Helios mind until he could barely remember in which direction he was headed. Was he even using his legs? Everything seemed to go so fast, as if he was flying. The next time he snapped out of it, they were already on the shuttle to Crystal Tokyo. "Is this real?" Helios whispered to himself. "Sir?" Interrupted a familiar voice from beside Helios. Helios snapped his head up, not realizing that somebody else was on his private shuttle, let alone Lucas, an old friend and advisor, as well as Helios faithful butler. Lucas carried a sense of dignity and pride in his eyes, and he held carried himself with an old mans true strength that lies in his wisdom. His white beard and moustache moved in sync with his barely visable mouth, and concern was seen from beneath his bushy snow white eyebrows. "Lucas? You should be back in Elysion, running the house..." Helios trailed off in his words as he continued to stare down into space. "I thought you needed the help of a friend sir." Lucas said with a genuine gruff and good laughter. The larger man reached out and patted Helios slightly smaller back, causing the dream guardians eyes to bulge out and cough as the wind blew right out of his chest. "Yes... Yes. Lucas?" Helios brought up quietly, looking his friend in the eye. "Yes sir?" "Im going to be a father Today, Im going to be a father!" He emphasized the word 'father' with excitement and pride in his voice. "Congratulations Sir!" Lucas laughed out loud. "But." And now there was sorrow in the guardians voice, something that spoke of dread. Yes sir? "I lost sight of a dream today, something so pure, that for a moment, I thought it was Usa." Helios choked. "And then, a new light was brought out, it shined so bright, that I just knew a new life has been created from the old. The beginning of a new age is upon us Lucas. Something will happen, horrible things. But out of those horrible things, the new age will bring forth strength, and we will persevere. And then that phone call I recieved. I couldn't quite put my fingers on that voice... It was so familiar..." Lucas was silent for a moment, taken aback by his friends sudden change in demeanor, the strangeness of his voice as he told of a prophecy, which was rarely to be seen from the priest. The old man coughed into his hand as he spoke up. "You are a very wise man sir. I find courage in your words. But as you see, we're near landing, and you must keep your mind on your wife and your new child." Helios face turned to 'perma-grin' as he stood, supported by Lucas' shoulder as the shuttle landed roughly on the ground. He then jumped up and laughed. "Were here Lucas! Hurry!" "Yes sir, dont forget, Im only an old man..." He grumbled as he struggled to catch up to his faithful liege. ************************************************* "Tsukino Usagi? Yes, she's up on the top floor, in the private maternity ward. Being husband and father, I will allow you to see her, though your friend will have to wait down here." The nurse eyed the very tall, strong man that stood behind Helios. "No matter, I will wait for you my Lord... As I always do..." The old man gruffed grumpily as he searched for a chair to sooth his painful knees from chasing Helios to the hospital. Helios blinked for a moment. He had nearly forgotten his wifes full name, haven taken her mother's maiden name in her honor. And Usagi, well that was a name she was given at birth, but since her and her mother had the same name, the princess Usagi, or Serenity, developed a number of nicknames from her various loved ones. To Helios, his wife will always be Usa to him. And now they have a baby to name. The nurse named off the various dangers of the delivery, it being only six to seven months in pregnancy, and it also being stressed induced. Helios nodded, though he never understood the full extent of her stress. The nurse then brought up Usa's medical condition, having lost a lot of blood, and she may be quite frail during the next weeks. She mentioned that they would recommend keeping both mother and child in the hospital for a couple of weeks, possibly months, for observation. Helios nodded, understanding it all, being there even at his King's early entrance into the world. He remembered Endymion being delivered at seven months as well. After all was explained, the nurse then stopped and pointed towards a large wooden door. "Shes right through there." "Thank you miss." Helios began to turn the knob to the door, when the nurse placed a hand on the priest's shoulder. "Im truly sorry for the loss my Lord." She said softly. Fear rushed up Helios spine once again. "Wh-What?" He stuttered. "The Queen. Whoever called you to come should have informed you of Neo Queen Serenitys sudden death. So tragic of such a young and pure life..." The nurse shook her head and walked away. Could anyone have said that sentence meaner in this entire existence? A sob escaped the priest's throat as he took his hand off the handle, and slowly sank his shaken body to the ground, his arms covering the tear streaked face so no one else would witness. Not like anyone would. This floor was strictly private. But Helios didn't care. Boys dont cry. But men do. Then something pulled Helios from his crouch. A cry. A baby's cry. The tiny voice grew louder and louder until Helios' hand was on the doorknob, the door already being thrust open. Then the cries ended in a baby's laughter, as Helios made eye contact with his wife. The look in her eyes was grim. Helios shivered at the blank look in her darkened eyes as she spoke. "Her name is Mika. New Moon." The edge in her voice broke into a helpless sob as Helios rushed to Usa's side and held her to the best of his ability, his eyes on the shining crescent moon glowing brilliantly from the baby's forehead. 


End file.
